


Secret Whore

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Objectification, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this small meeting place, he's safe pretending to be a whore instead of a perfect noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Beta:  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Warnings: Verbal humiliation, objectification, derogatory language  
> Additional content notes: Roleplay, dirty talk  
> Author's notes: Written for the roleplay square.

Byakuya moaned as he was pushed up against the wall. He was just dressed in a simple yukata, his kenseikan gone. He couldn’t be spotted as a Kuchiki this far out in Rukongai. It would cause unnecessary trouble. Not that anyone was going to interrupt them; everybody knew the other man with him and his love of fighting.

Kenpachi’s tongue dove into the noble’s mouth, rough and controlling as the much larger body pressed him to the wall, tugging, practically tearing at his clothes. 

Byakuya rolled his eyes and undid his obi, letting his yukata drop.

“Nicely done, princess.” he teased, grinning down at Byakuya. An icy glare was the reply but he only laughed at him. “Sorry, ya highness. Whore today, aren’t ya?”

Byakuya didn’t reply and undid the other’s obi, pushing his yukata open to lick over a stiff nipple. Kenpachi moaned and pulled the noble to him and away from the wall. He settled for lying back on the floor, some straw beneath him to cushion a little as Byakuya straddled him, and pressed that pretty body up against him. 

Byakuya shuddered as large hands rested on his hips, one running slowly upwards to rest against Byakuya’s bare chest, rubbing slowly, almost gently, over an erect nipple. 

Kenpachi grinned up at him. “Pretty slut.” he purred, grinning at the shudder that ran through Byakuya. “Dirty. Little. Whore.” he continued, Byakuya moaning at his dirty words. 

He continued to grin as he roughly teased Byakuya’s nipple, pinching and tugging hard. Byakuya moaned, not caring that they’d feel sore the next day; it felt so good right now as he rocked a little against the hard cock beneath him, eliciting groans from both of them.

The noble lifted up a little to rid himself and the other of their underwear. Byakuya leant over him on his hands and knees with a small, sultry smirk. Kenpachi groaned softly, pressing his fingers to Byakuya’s soft lips, watching, fascinated, as they yielded and moulded around him. The noble held Kenpachi’s wrist, thrusting the fingers in and out of his mouth as he sucked lewdly. 

Byakuya scraped lightly with his teeth, nipping a finger tip before taking them deep into his mouth again, moaning. 

Kenpachi grinned wolfishly up at him. “Just a little cock slut really, aren’t ya.” he whispered, it a statement rather than a question. They both knew it was true. He gripped Byakuya’s arse, squeezing hard, making the noble moan as he drew his fingers back, teasing them against Byakuya’s arse. 

Kenpachi ran one finger teasingly around his entrance before sliding it in, pushing more of his finger in with each thrust. Byakuya moaned and rocked back on his fingers, loving the feeling of rough hands on him, liking that here he was safe and could let go. He could make pretend and not be a noble, just for a few hours. 

Byakuya shuddered and moaned with each dirty, degrading word that dropped from the other’s lips. He groaned as he slowly loosened, allowing himself to be filled more and more, to feel the tightness and the slight pain from the friction. 

Kenpachi spat in his free hand and stroked his cock, slicking it a little. “Ready, whore?” 

“Yes –“ he breathed, the first word he’d spoken since they’d met here. Byakuya lifted up on his knees and shuffled into position. Kenpachi’s strong hands held his hips and slowly manoeuvred him down onto his aching cock. 

“Fuck, ya feel so good.” he groaned and Byakuya placed his hands over his, trying to thrust down harder. Kenpachi chuckled and let him, shuddering at the slightly pained moan that escaped those pretty lips. 

Byakuya soon fell into an steady rhythm, moaning with each thrust, his moans increasing in volume as Kenpachi harshly thrust up into him. He moved harder and faster, flushing slightly at the grin as Byakuya began to stroke himself off, shuddering and moving erratically as he drew closer. 

The other groaned as Byakuya tightened, managing to thrust a few more times before coming inside him. Byakuya stroked quickly and soon climaxed, his seed spilling over his hand and the chest beneath him.

Not yet done with his playing, he licked his hand, locking eyes with the other shinigami. 

“Dirty slut.”

“Head of the Kuchiki clan, actually.” Byakuya murmured, a small, smug smirk on his lips.


End file.
